Many people are often reluctant and/or have a distinct fear of going to a doctor or physician. Medical procedures for even routine and common ailments and conditions may oftentimes be intrusive, uncomfortable, and generally unfavorable to the patient. For more complicated procedures, many people oftentimes dread going to a doctor due to the uncertainty of the medical procedures to be performed.
With the advent of medical related technologies, physicians are able to diagnose and treat medical conditions for diseases and ailments that previously could not be treated. Moreover, for other conditions, processes, and techniques have been developed that enable physicians to treat patients in new ways in all parts of the body. However, the additional complexities related to these new treatments oftentimes cause great concern for the patients due to the general uncertainty or lack of understanding related to these new procedures.
As a nonlimiting example, ostomy surgery can oftentimes be a terrifying experience for patients. In fact, many patients oftentimes are not aware of the procedures related to ostomy surgery and the aftereffects related thereto. However, ostomy surgery, as well as many other medical treatments, may improve the quality of a patient's life, decrease mortality and morbidity, and in some cases, prevent serious disease.
Continuing with this nonlimiting example, the terms ostomy and stoma are general terms that are often used interchangeably, even though they have unlike meanings. An ostomy refers to the surgically created opening in the body for the excretion of bodily waste. A stoma is the actual end of the ureter or small or large bowel that is seen protruding through the wall of the abdomen.
A common type of ostomy is a colostomy, which is a surgically created opening in the abdomen through which a small portion of the colon, also known as the large bowel, is brought to the surface of the skin. This procedure may be performed by making an incision in the abdomen. The bowel resection, removal, or repair is performed through the incision, as needed.
After a colostomy surgery, stool may pass through the new opening (stoma) so that waste may pass directly out of the body, thereby bypassing a diseased or damaged section of the colon. In some patients, this diseased section may be removed. Nevertheless, a drainage bag or pouch may be attached to the skin around the stoma such that stool drains into the pouch.
A colostomy may be temporary or permanent. A temporary colostomy may be used when the part of the colon—usually the lower section—is allowed to heal after trauma or surgery or other similar situations. After the colon has healed, the colostomy may be reversed, thereby returning the bowel function to normal.
A permanent colostomy, also known as an end colostomy, is implemented for some conditions, such as colon cancer. This type of surgery is commonly used when the rectum needs to be removed because of disease. Most of the colon may be removed, and the remaining portion may be used to create a stoma.
As related to colostomies, there are generally various types of colostomies, which are associated with the portion of the bowel where the colostomy is located. A sigmoid or descending colostomy involves bringing the descending or sigmoid colon to the surface of the abdomen. This type of ostomy surgery is usually located on the lower left side of the abdomen.
A transverse colostomy is a surgical opening created in the transverse colon, resulting in one or two openings. The transverse colostomy is located in the upper abdomen, middle or right side in most instances.
A loop colostomy is a procedure that is usually created in the transverse colon. This is one stoma with two openings. One opening discharges stool, while a second opening discharges mucus.
In addition to colostomies, another type of ostomy is an ileostomy. An ileostomy is a surgically created opening in the small intestine, usually at the end of the ileum. The small intestine passes through the abdominal wall to form a stoma. Ileostomies may be temporary or permanent, and may involve removal of all or part of the entire colon.
Yet another type of ostomy is a urostomy. A urostomy is a surgical procedure that diverts urine away from a diseased or defective bladder. In ileal conduit is a common type of urostomy procedure. Either a section at the end of the small bowel (ileum) or at the beginning of the large intestine (cecum) is surgically removed and relocated as a passageway (conduit) for urine to pass from the kidneys to the outside of the body through a stoma. This type of procedure may or may not involve removal of the diseased bladder.
Regardless of the type of ostomy surgery, many patients may find it confusing to understand the procedures involved in their surgery. As a nonlimiting example, a patient undergoing an ostomy procedure may have difficulty understanding the various elements involved. The underlying condition that leads to an ostomy may very well have an effect on the patient's emotional, psychological, and physical recovery from the surgery. Changes in body image, lifestyle, and one's sexuality relating from this and other similar types of surgeries may cause great anxiety in the patient prior to undergoing the procedure. Thus, it may not only be difficult for the patient to understand the surgical procedure involved, but it may also be difficult for the patient to comprehend the effects that the surgery will have on the patient's life thereafter.
Consequently, many medical providers are attempting to educate a patient prior to surgical procedures, so as to minimize any uncertainties and misunderstandings about the procedures themselves and the effects thereafter. While these efforts can be beneficial, oftentimes patients are simply unable to fully appreciate the procedures and aftereffects involved in such surgeries as well as how the surgeries. As a nonlimiting example, a patient that has been under anesthesia prior to undergoing an ostomy surgery may still be dazed and confused so as to not fully comprehend the aspects of the pending surgery. As an additional nonlimiting example, elderly patients, due to reasons of poor hearing and memory retention problems, may not fully understand such surgical procedures as well. As an additional nonlimiting example, younger patients, such as a teenager, may experience great anxiety with the thought of having stool leaking from their abdomen as a result of an ostomy procedure and may have great difficulty in imagining such a lifestyle change. As another nonlimiting example, patients with language or educational barriers may not fully comprehend and understand explanations related to surgeries as explained by physicians and attending nurses prior to undergoing such procedures.
In an attempt to better educate patients prior to the performance of such surgical procedures, physicians have sought several solutions to better explain the procedures and their effects prior to the patient undergoing surgery. In addition to explanations, which may be laced with medical terms beyond the understanding of a lay patient, physicians and nurses may oftentimes rely on charts, books, and other medical references so as to explain the surgical procedure prior to going into the operating room. However, such charts and other references are generally not tailored for the wide range of patients that may be diagnosed for such surgical procedures. As a result, these displays and aids are oftentimes not well suited for a particular patient. As a result, explaining the procedure remains difficult and of little benefit.
Further, charts, textbooks, and other visual aids oftentimes require a nurse or other physician having to hold or otherwise direct their attention to these devices. These aids and props generally place the explaining physician or nurse at a localized area rather than permitting movement to better illustrate a certain aspect of the surgery. Thus, these explanatory aids include limitations and encumbrances for educating patients about the surgical procedures which they are scheduled to undergo.
As a result, a heretofore unaddressed need exists to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies described above.